ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie/Transcript
Lionsgate Presents An Allspark Pictures Production Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie :PAST :Onyx Star: narrating Ah, Equestria, the place where the ponies have music, magic and friendship. And the queens, Celestia and Luna's mothers, rule Equestria for a long time until that day. :landing :Groff: maniacally :screaming :Celestia's Mother: gasps Alien Ponies! Guards, attack! :Guards: Yes, your majesty! yells :Young Celestia: Mommy, what's going on? :Celestia's Mother: Groff and his army of alien ponies are attacking Equestria. :Young Luna: Who's Groff, and what are alien ponies? :Luna's Mother: Groff is the leader of the alien ponies, green space ponies that have antennas on their heads that can attract anypony and each of them have one eye. :Celestia's Mother: But in their gigantic forms, they have large mammoth tusks, and crocodile snouts, plus, they're unstoppable. :Guard: Your Majesty, the guards have been disintergrated by Groff sighs :Celestia's Mother: Okay, you and Luna stay here. we'll be back. :Onyx Star: narrating These alien ponies wanted to destroy Equestria for they hated Earth-related things, and Groff, his assistants, Maxil and Zio, and their minions, have a magical reliquary-cannon since they sold all of their souls for the power to destroy our world. :Groff: maniacally Soon, all of Equestria will be mine! :Celestia's Mother: Not for long! :Groff: Well, well, well, if it isn't the Queens themselves. :Luna's Mother: The Alicorns banished you eight years ago. :Maxil: And guess what, we've returned! :Zio: And we're gonna rule Equestria! :Celestia's Mother: You will not! :Groff: We will too! Now step aside! :Luna's Mother: No! :Celestia and Luna's Mothers: yell :Groff: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Your powers are all worn out! :Celestia and Luna's Mothers: NO! :off-screen :Young Celestia and Young Luna: gasp Mommy! :Groff: maniacally Who's going to stop us now?! :Young Celestia: We will! :Ponies: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna! :Groff, Maxil and Zio: laughing :Groff: Two young fillies? Really? What are you going to do about it? :Young Celestia: Now! :powering up :Groff: Woah! :Young Luna: This is for our mothers! :Groff: Ow! Ow! Ow! :Alien Ponies: Woah! What's happening?! :activating :Groff and Alien Ponies: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! :Groff: I will have my revenge! :cheering :Young Celestia: We did it! :Ponies: down to them :Young Luna: And we're in charge now. I wonder what will happen in our next years. :Young Celestia: We'll find out, Luna. We'll find out. :Onyx Star: narrating And now Princesses Celestia and Luna rule this land in order to protect this kingdom from any harm or danger that may lurk in our way. That is where my adventure will begin. :PRESENT :Princess Celestia: I'm so glad you and your friends came because we wanted to talk about Onyx's special day. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay. What do you know about it? :Princess Luna: Well, Onyx Star and his friends have been in Equestria for 10 years and all the ponies wanted to make it special for them. :Princess Cadance: And that's why Songbird Serenade is setting up a stage party for them while Skystar, Starlight, Trixie, Celaeno, Thorax and Capper are setting up the props for the stage party, and Fizzlepop, Grubber, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo are setting up the balloons. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, I love parties! :Rainbow Dash: So, what's in it for us? :Princess Celestia: You are gonna tell Gerald and his friends that their 10th Anniversary stage party will be at sunset, and tell them to find a band to help DJ Pon-3 since she needs assistance. :Rarity: We can do that. :Fluttershy: You got it. Speaking of which, where are they, anyway? :Spike: Oh, they're at work at the stadium with Discord. :Applejack: Awesome! Let's go. :dropping :sighs :Onyx Star: Oh, man, I'm excited because it's our 10th Anniversary of our time in Equestria. :Adonis: Yeah, I know. It's times like this we've been living here for 10 years. :Nike: And Songbird Serenade announced that our 10th Anniversary stage party will now feature Discord! :Discord: Really? Is that true? :Azar: Yeah, man. :Ivo: You get to join us for the first time! :chatter :Discord: Yay! I'm so excited! :Onyx Star: See? This is our life here in Equestria. :Adonis: Yeah. I wonder what will be like outside of Equestria. :Onyx Star: Let's not worry about that right now, buddy. Right now we're focusing on the wonderful place where we live. :Discord: Right here. :Star ::This is our life here And there is no danger heard from our ears. :Adonis ::Yeah, we all can do what we want And no evil here to haunt. :Nike ::We all work at the stadium But not so stick radium. :Azar ::What we got what we have Not by one and a half. :Ivo ::And all of the ponies together Not with our rife. :Discord ::It's the Life! We got magic, music and friends! :Star ::It's the Life! Friendship that won't end. :Adonis ::But if we leave, it won't be the same. :Nike ::And the homes we can't reclaim. :and Ivo ::But without our strife! :OnyxStar ::It's the life! :Discord ::This is our life here We all can live in peace and harmony. :Ivo ::And get our own hoops And pay with our money. :Azar ::We got the looks, the power Our rad skills. :Nike ::Really earned our deeds But not in a duck's bill. :Adonis ::And with us and Twilight together Not with the wildlife. :Star ::It's the Life! We got magic, music and friends! :Adonis ::It's the Life! Friendship that won't end. :Nike ::But if we leave, it won't be the same. :Azar ::And the homes we can't reclaim. :and Discord ::But without our strife! :Star ::It's the life! :Discord ::The life here is better than evil. :Adonis ::Never gonna eat weevils. :Nike ::We're the best at the life. :Azar ::The birds in the sky. :Ivo ::They come to say hi. :Star ::Oh, it's the Life! We got magic, music and friends! :Adonis ::It's the Life! Friendship that won't end. :Nike ::But if we leave, it won't be the same. :Azar ::And the homes we can't reclaim. :and Discord ::But without our strife! :All ::It's the Life! :sighs :Twilight Sparkle: Onyx. :Onyx Star: Oh, hi, Twilight. :Adonis: What up, guys? :Rainbow Dash: We all need to talk. It's very important. :Onyx Star: Alright. :Twilight Sparkle: Now you all know that your celebration stage party is gonna be at sunset in honor of your 10th Anniversary of living in Equestra with us. :Fluttershy: And Songbird Serenade announced that Discord's gonna join in! Yay! :Pinkie Pie: Soooo, the Princesses wanted us to tell you that DJ Pon-3 needs assistance and wants you to hire a band. :Onyx Star: Hire a band, huh? Well, the more the merrier. :Rainbow Dash: And this band you're gonna hire better be awesome just like the time we had the pirates being awesome again while on our way to save Equestra. :Discord: Awesome band. You got it. :Applejack: Remember, you gotta be on time for your stage party in Canterlot. :Rarity: And Songbird Serenade is not fond of anything going wrong. :Onyx Star: Find us a band and be on time for our celebration. You got it! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks Onyx. We knew we can count on you. All of you, especially you, Discord. :Discord: Awww, shucks. :Applejack: Now let's get back to helping Songbird Serenade. :Pinkie Pie: We'll meet you at Canterlot at sunset. :Onyx Star: Got it. Alright, fellas, let's go hire us a band. Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie